Nothing is Fair
by Frozen Sanctuary
Summary: A would-be collection of DxK and SxD oneshots. 1st oneshot Summary: Dark, Krad, the twins, Daisuke and Satoshi go to the beach to ensure that Krad would have the most memorable time possible before he dies...I can't really explain. R&R please


Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

AN: This is an oneshot, but I plan on compiling all my oneshots under one title. So please remember that this chapter would have nothing to do with the next, and the circumstances would be different in the next chapter. Also, the pairings will be different every time, but majority would probably be DarkKrad and SatoDai. This one is a DxK

* * *

The entire van was noisy, as it was packed with 6 people, 7 if you count the driver. The Harada twins' driver was taking the six of them to the beach for a trip they don't plan on forgetting. Dark Mousy looked at his good friend, Krad Hikari, who was the only quiet party. Krad was asleep, and none of the others disturbed him. Riku was fighting with Risa over who gets to eat the last cookie. Satoshi and Daisuke were playing poker, and Daisuke kept accusing Satoshi of cheating. How they managed to play in all the chaos was beyond Dark. They were arriving at the beach, and Dark reached out from his seat in front to nudge Krad, who was asleep in the back seat.

"Krad, we're here now." Dark greeted.

Krad woke up and yawned. He smiled sleepily.

"Are you feeling all right?" Dark asked, worrying after his friend.

"Yeah, no need to worry about me." Krad replied proudly.

"I can't help it. You live with only your family servant, and …" Dark let his sentence trail.

"It's all right, I'm all right." Krad waved it off dismissively.

"WHOOO! We're finally here!" Risa shouted as she pushed the others away in her scramble to get out of the van.

"Wait, let's check in first! We're spending the night here, right?" Riku yelled at her twin.

"Riku's right." Satoshi agreed.

Daisuke had a difficult time with all their beach stuff. He had lost the poker match with Satoshi, and they had agreed that the loser would bring everything. Krad merely smirked at Daisuke, but Dark helped his friend a tiny bit by taking away the Frisbee.

"All right, all right." Risa grumbled, heading to the reception desk.

The day passed by quickly as they dumped all their things in their respective rooms and headed out to the beach. Satoshi preferred to stay in the shade and watch the others. Risa, Dark, Riku and Daisuke played volleyball while Krad soaked in the beach.

When lunch came, they ate some pizza they brought along and when it was sunset, Krad stayed out with Satoshi to watch. Risa, Riku, Daisuke and Dark didn't really appreciate those things, having seen the beautiful sunset at the docks of Azumano everyday. Afterwards, everybody but Krad gathered in Dark and Daisuke's room to play a game of monopoly. Krad went straight to Satoshi and he shared. After Risa and Riku went bankrupt, they left.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." Satoshi announced, heading to his own room.

"Bye!" Daisuke called out cheerfully. He turned to Dark, who didn't even participate in their game of monopoly. "Dark…You're worried about Krad aren't you?"

"Yeah…I guess so."

"Well, why don't you go visit him?" Daisuke mused.

"That's a great idea!" Dark became hyperactive as he headed out. He reached Krad's room, which was shared with Satoshi, and he knocked on the door. Satoshi opened the door and saw Dark.

"What do you want?"

"Is Krad there?"

"Nope, he headed out for some fresh air." Satoshi replied. "Is that all?"

"Yeah…" Dark left and headed out to the beach. What could Krad be doing out here? It's so cold and all… Then he saw the blond with a blanket wrapped around him by the pool he passed.

"Krad?"

The blond turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Dark shrugged. "You?"

"Nothing either…" Krad laughed.

"Wanna walk by the beach?" Dark asked his friend.

Krad smiled. "Sure, why not?"

The pair walked by the beach in silence. Then Dark cleared his throat.

"You…How long until…?"

Krad refused to answer the question, but his face became a bit sadder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…" Dark began.

"It's all right." Krad smiled at the moon again, and right at that moment, Dark thought that even the moon couldn't compare to the beauty beside him.

Dark saw Krad shiver and he turned to his friend. "Are you cold?"

"No, I…" Krad was cut off by Dark's embrace.

"I don't wanna lose you, Krad." Dark said, eyes filling with tears.

Krad smiled. "I'm fine now, Dark."

"Are you sure?"

Krad kept on walking, so Dark followed the blonde's lead. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Krad stumbled and got wet. Dark hurried to his shivering friend and knelt down.

"Are you all right?" Dark was very worried now. He picked the shivering blond up. "I'll take you back to-"

"No, I'd rather stay here." Krad whispered.

So Dark sat down, with his friend on his lap and supported by his arms. "Are you sure? Maybe we should call-"

"No." Krad said firmly, although his voice was weak.

"Krad, I really don't…"

Krad pecked Dark on the lips, and then smiled mischievously. Dark was surprised, to say the least. His eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want to go anywhere else." Krad said, smiling sadly. "Don't cry, Dark, I don't want your crying face to be the last thing I remember."

"You always…? But you never…"

Krad didn't say anything. Dark embraced his friend tightly. Krad hugged back. Dark felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You knew…you knew all along. Yet you…"

"Don't cry Dark. Be happy, I want to remember you as the mischievous person you are." Krad replied softly.

"But Krad, it's not fair." Dark choked out.

"Nothing's fair… Just promise not to forget me."

"Never." Dark forced out of his throat.

He looked at Krad one last time, breaking the embrace. He put his forehead to Krad's, tears still pouring. Krad was still smiling.

"I don't want you to leave." Dark repeated, louder this time.

"It's okay. You'll be fine."

Dark planted one last chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. Then he felt the blond let go of him. He knew the blond was gone.

"You knew, you knew all along… The doctor already told you that you were going to die today… You didn't tell us… Nobody could have guessed… Why?" Dark just stayed like that, holding his beloved in his arms and his forehead pressed against the dead man's. Tears fell down more heavily than ever. So it was, until Satoshi and Daisuke, who were worried about their roommates came and found the pair.

* * *

AN: Please review! I'm really worried whether or not the execution was good. I think I messed up a good idea. T.T


End file.
